Alec was in love?
by Coffeelover1997
Summary: Alec was in love before he was changed? Jane was nice? Who would've guessed but I guess everyone was in love or happy at least once and this is Alec's story of love and pain. Alec/OC story :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…sadly but I kind of wish I did well Alec anyways…off topic here, but enjoy the story.**

**A/N: I just wanted to I've been wanting to write an Alec/OC story forever! And well I heard somewhere that Alec was like 13 when he was changed so I'm just going to go with that age.**

It was the year 1666 and there was a young boy round the age of 13 or so. He was walking around with a girl about the same age they looked very similar, they happened to be twins. They were in town and looked like they were looking for something, or someone. They seemed to be arguing over something but they both knew the way to solve it but they just both had different plans.

**Alec'sPov.**

I growled at my sister over the past few days we've heard of the killings of innocent lives and of course the village blamed us for it calling us witches and whatnot it didn't bother me I just brushed them off. My real concern was for Jane she may seem strong but I can tell it's a mask she cries every night because of what people say about us it really affects her. I was annoyed at my sister at this moment though because we were trying to find Gina my beautiful girlfriend, I would someday make her my own. I was snapped out of my day dream by Jane tugging my hand and leading me over to where Gina was standing with her mother they were selecting jewelry. Gina came from a very wealthy family she had brown hair and brown eyes and every guy in town wanted to be betrothed to her, and were upset to find out that her parents may be wealthy and very old fashioned but they didn't believe in being betrothed but being with the one you love. I already had the ring and her fathers permission I was just waiting for the right time, you may think 13 is to young for that kind of commitment but when you find love you can't help it and it is also normal for us to marry around this age. Another thing I love about Gina's family they didn't believe in seeing me and Jane as witches like everyone else did. Their family is from Italy somewhere near Rome, her father was telling me this in his thick Italian accent. Gina didn't really have an Italian accent like her parents she had an accent though I just couldn't pin point it though it was there.

I walked over to Gina and her mother while Jane looked at the jewelry with sad eyes, you see our family isn't very rich and well we couldn't afford things like Gina could but she loved me anyways and her and Jane were the best the friends. Gina's mother looked at Jane with a sad smile.

"Jane dear would you like something?" Gina's mother asked as she saw Jane looking at all the jewelry. Jane turned to Gina's mother her face lighting up instantly and started babbling that she couldn't it would be too much but Gina's mother reassured her that it would be fine and told her to pick what she liked even a few dresses if she liked. Jane left with Gina's mother to go shopping.

"Well at least my mother likes her." Gina said laughing slightly. I turned to face her, a smile on my face. I really did love this girl.

"Yes I guess that is a good thing isn't it love." I asked smiling ay her still she smiled nodding her head. That's another thing I love about Gina you can have a good conversation with her sure she wore dresses and all but she liked to have fun too which people would look down on of course if it wasn't her people actually accepted that factor about her.

"Yes it is good, my mother doesn't usually get along with many people consider yourselves lucky." Gina said looking into nothing and smiling as she did. I always wondered what she thought but she is a very secretive person even to me. That's another thing I have to love about Gina she always will space out and doesn't care who she's around. I didn't notice but Gina was wearing a gold and black dress and it was very stunning when you see people walking around in a village dressed in this you think who's getting married? Not an everyday attire. Yet here she was in all her glory dressed in a beautiful dress that must have cost a fortune but didn't even dent the money they have, as she grabbed my hand and continued to look she didn't even notice any of the boys or even men staring at her.

She stopped in front of a couple hugging they were at least 18 or 19 and they were married by the ring on her finger. Gina watched them and sighed smiling and looking into space again. I smiled looking at her again wondering that she could be thinking of, and then she snapped out of it and continued on her way.

As we were walking I saw her keep looking back at the couple nobody else would notice you see she was very sneaky when it came to things like that but since I was watching her I did notice, eventually she didn't find anything and we went to go look for her mother and Jane. Before me and Gina parted I pulled her aside to where people couldn't see us and kissed her passionately she returned the kiss with just as much passion, then we pulled apart.

"I love you Gina." I stated in all out honesty looking into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too Alec." Gina said kissing me one more time and putting her head on my chest I heard her sigh she does that a lot.

"We have to go home now Gina" I said looking at her trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"But I don't want to go home Alec, not at all" Gina said stubbornly. And this brings me to another thing I love about Gina is her temper and stubbornness.

"But we must love, and do you know why?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Yes, so we can still see each other I know, I know." Gina said with a sigh again something was bugging her and I know because she never sighs this much unless something was wrong.

"Is there something bothering you love?" I asked concerned.

"No, nothings wrong just a bit tired is all." Gina said smiling at me but her eyes said a different story, but I smiled back anyways.

"Well we should head back now." I said not wanting to go either.

"Well come on then." Gina said already walking ahead of me I smiled at this she was also impatient.

As we were walking she took my hand again. All of a sudden we heard child like laughter and then 2 children ran by and into our hands giggling and smiling. I looked at Gina and saw her smiling at kids. Gina loved kids but wasn't sure if she wanted any yet. Gina's older brother had already married and his wife is currently pregnant. Her brother is 17 though too, I just hoped it would be like that for me and Gina getting old together would be good enough for me I loved the idea of spending the rest of my life with Gina.

Gina laughed and let go of my hand walking around the giggling children and motioned me to hurry up. I smiled there's her being impatient again. I laughed and followed her linking our hands together again. Some people thought I looked older than 13 and some people thought Gina looked way older than 13 but she just matured fast. But she is a very beautiful girl and I love her to death. We walked all the way to Gina's house which is outside of the village really. We just went back because we couldn't find her mother or Jane. Gina kissed me and hugged me and with a quick goodbye I'll see you tomorrow went into her house.

**A/N: Also the pictures will be on my profile. :) Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I said before I do not own twilight, but if I could pick one person to own it would be Alec…anyways enjoy the story(: !**

**A/N: Also my OC is more or less likely me and so I based her off of me. Just wanted to let you know that.**

**Alec'sPov.**

On my way home I felt as though I was being watched, which I thought was strange I looked around and couldn't find anyone staring or looking at me though. When I arrived home I found Jane already there with a lot of things which I had no interest in knowing of what she had gotten but by the looks of it she had gotten a lot of things with Gina's mother. Father was in bed and mother was tending to him. Over the last few days father has become very ill and mother has to tend to him since father was the only incoming money source. This took a big toll on our family because we could barley get through. Mother has become very concerned for all of us because _if _father did die we would be at loss, we would have no incoming money meaning no new clothes or even food. It was already dark I decided to just go to bed.

**Gina'sPov. ( Finally!)**

I was heading back into my mansion house thing I got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach I knew something bad was happening bad things always happen when I get a feeling like this. As I walked in most things of ours were packed and my parents we sitting on the couch discussing something that seemed important I didn't disrupt them. I tried to sneak around them but they saw me and called me back over to them, this can't be good at all.

"Sì, mamma e papà, che cosa hai bisogno?" I asked using our native language. **(Yes mom and dad, what do you need?)**

"Darling, abbiamo alcune cattive notizie." My mother said sadley my stomach dropped at this comment I had millions of question raceing through my head. Why what was so bad? Why are all our things packed away? And why do you look so sad? **(Darling, we have some bad news.)**

"Abbiamo bisogno di tornare a casa" My father said looking me in the eyes. I was about to burst into tears but I had to remember to be strong. **(We need to go back home.)**

"E perché sarebbe?" I asked looking at my parents with cold eyes, I enjoyed being here and most of all I was in love with Alec there's no way I could leave him. **( And why would that be?) **

"Perché stiamo tornando però! Siamo persone padre vampiri resi conto che non hanno età compresa da quando siamo partiti!" I yelled at my father I saw him flinch some and then sigh he knew I was right, and so did my mother I heard her sigh as well. **(Why are we going back though! We are vampires father people will realized we haven't aged since we left!)**

"Fine staremo ma solo per un po 'più a lungo e Gina è necessario fare la scelta più presto." My father said calming down I agreed i knew what he ment I would eithe have to leave Alec and Jane forever and never see them agaain or change them and have them forever. Then my father got up and lft the room my mother was still siting there, thats why my family didn't like rules. One we were vampires but the origanal kind, i heard theres a new thing out there called vampires but my family believes they are better known as the cold ones to us. Two we all lived through all the ruleswhy keep following them? I walked out of the room and went to my bedroom and layed on my bed thinking on what I should do. I was getting hungry, thirsty whatever you want to call it so I was planning my next trip.

**Alec'sPov.**

I woke up with a start today was the day I was going to propose to Gina, something just felt right. I quickly got dressed and went over Gina's. I asked Jane to come and she said she had to put away all her things still I just shrugged and left. When I arrived Gina wasn't awake yet so her parents said I could go in and wake her. I asked if it was alright though then Gina's mother said not to worry she's old enough to take care of herself we trust her. Then looked in eachothers eyes like they knew something I didn't. I walked into Gina's room and tried to wake her up several times I think I could here her parents laughing like they heard me or something.

"She sleeps like the dead" I mumbled under my breathe, then I heard her parents laughing harder and it sounded like again they knew something I didn't and I was thinking maybe they heard me but Gina has like her own wing in this place. As I was looking around I notced that there were some boxes packed and somethings already gone, but I brushed it off.

I dropped to my knees next to her bed and ticked her nose she started to stir some so I got on one knee and pulled out the box and held it out in front of me. Gina's eyes started to flutter open she looked at me and smiled and gave me a quick kiss and then really looked and gasped a hand covering her mouth.

"Gina Pezza I love you with all my heart will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked feeling kind of nervous.

"Well I would love to Alec but I have to tell you something first..." Gina said trailing off.

**A/N: Okay so yeah what do you think Gina's going to tell him? Please do leave a review! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the story(:**


End file.
